This invention is directed to soot blowers for cleaning the interior surfaces of boilers by discharging suitable cleaning fluid from nozzles against such surfaces. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel and improved sot blower having a simplified drive system operable to produce an effective and efficient nozzle spray pattern as the nozzles are moved back and forth along the surfaces to be cleaned.